


Forethought's required, y'know

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [35]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Kai. Just...no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forethought's required, y'know

**Author's Note:**

> Eli's liked to collect bugs since childhood. He puts them in little jars, studies them, then puts them back where he found them. He's very, very careful with them. He also tends to dislike people that intentionally hurt them. There was one time- well, never mind. Point is, his room's got a lot of empty jars in it.
> 
> Also Kai tends to navigate by feel a lot. Finding Eli based on his Light, for example, or his brother by his Darkness. (He'd rather focus on the Light that Ronan's got though, he's a good kid.) Misfires happen, though.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #35 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 19, Eli - 18, Specter - 15 

  


  


"So does he do this a lot?" Specter asked Eli as she knelt on the grass beside Kai.

"Oh, all the time. It's no big deal though, it's not like the Heartless come popping out of it."

"...Usually." Kai tacked onto Eli's comment, up to his elbow in a portal of Darkness while the other boy and Specter looked on.

"Usually." Eli amended, leaning around the blonde's shoulder to watch Kai's digging with a wary eye. "There was that one time though-"

"Shut- up- Epic- Mage." Kai grunted, trying to pull his hand back. Why was it so hard just trying to get a snack? He was ninety percent sure he'd left those chips on his desk...and then he'd misjudged where the portal would open. It felt like he literally had his hand stuck in a cookie jar.

Damn it.

"Hey, you brought up the 'usually'. I was just filling her in."

Kai rolled his eyes, finally giving his arm a hard yank. He tumbled over, narrowly missing Specter as the girl jerked away. Eli fell backwards to avoid them both, then started laughing as he caught sight of the small glass jar stuck on Kai's right hand.

"You were in my room!"

"I thought it was mine, okay? It _felt_ like mine. I must spend too much time in yours."

It occured to him a split second too late how that must sound to Eli's new friend, but her only response was a quiet laugh before she crawled over to take hold of the jar.

"It's not too bad. I think if you just turn...wait, try and straighten your fingers first, then pull your thumb against your hand."

Making faces at the sound of Eli's cackling, Kai did as he was told, managing to free his hand with a minimum of pain. He flexed his fingers, rubbing at the side of his thumb.

"That was stupid."

"It was _hilarious_." Eli volunteered, grinning his head off. "I can't wait to tell 'Jem and Ronan. 'Specially Soren, he'll have a field day."

"Don't you dare, or I'll-"

Kai broke off as he realized that Specter was staring intently at the portal, which he'd forgotten to close in the fuss.

"What's wrong?"

If a Shadow made an appearance now, he swore-

"I was just wondering..."

Light violet eyes met his, curious.

"Think you can get us some Gummy bears?"


End file.
